


nowhere to run

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nowhere else to run, Charles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	nowhere to run

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a story/ship and a plot word and I'll write a three sentence 'fic' for you.  
> \- It's very similar to the Three-Sentence Fic-A-Thon, probably actually the same thing, and may or may not be over, I'm unsure. But if you're willing, I do need practice.  
> -I’ll take a whack at pretty much any fandom I know. But, here are some things that have been bouncing around my head lately: Sherlock, Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural, Doctor Who.... etc. etc.  
> -There's always a huge chance that it will be more than three sentences. ...Just so you know. I fail at keeping fic that short.
> 
> [4] XMFC | Charles/Erik | AU, nowhere else to run

"There's nowhere else to run, Charles."  
  
The glare that Charles levels at him is bitter, and filled with a surprising amount of regret.  
  
"I think you'll find that you took that particular convenience away from me years ago, old friend."


End file.
